Nunca Solo
by Mermes
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Merlín tiene una pesadilla y Arturo es el único que puede consolarlo. One-shot, Merthur, fluff.


**Bueno, me ha vuelto a dar por traducir mis fanfics. Éste es mi primer Merthur, así que espero no haberme cargado a los personajes ^^**

**Disclaimer: Si "_Merlín"_ fuera mío, Balinor no habría muerto.**

**¡Feliz lectura! :)**

* * *

**Nunca Solo  
**

_Hace frío._

_Eso es lo primero que nota, el viento helado que hace castañetear sus dientes. Abre los ojos lentamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se acostumbran a la luz._

_Cuando por fin puede ver, la imagen que tiene delante lo sorprende y asusta. Es conocida, muy conocida, pero para nada tranquilizante._

_Una plaza hecha de piedra blanca, una muchedumbre de personas aclamando, sonriendo de manera siniestra, sus manos llenas de frutas y verduras podridas, todos con sus ojos puestos en..._

_Él._

_Entonces es cuando se da cuenta de que está de rodillas sus manos atadas con una cuerda gruesa y áspera que le tiene amarrado a un poste de madera. Alrededor suyo hay pilas de palos y paja._

_No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que lo van a quemar vivo._

_–¡Ciudadanos de Camelot!_

_La voz trae consigo una ola de miedo que casi le abruma. La reconoce, claro que la reconoce. Pero no puede ser Él._

_No, no, no._

_Cualquiera menos Él._

_Alza la vista, su garganta seca y sabiendo que, si no estuviera atado, estaría temblando como una hoja. Sus ojos se posan en la figura del Rey de Camelot, su pelo del color del oro, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su capa tan roja como la sangre que pronto manchará el suelo blanco y empedrado._

_–Arturo... – susurra, su voz ronca._

_El joven Pendragón observa a la multitud, sus labios apretados. –¡Ciudadanos de Camelot! ¡El hombre que veis ante vosotros será quemado en la hoguera por cometer el crimen de practicar hechicería en este reino!_

_La muchedumbre vitorea, gritando el nombre de su amado soberano._

_–Además de un hechicero, este hombre es también muchas otras cosas, –continúa Arturo. –Es un mentiroso, un traidor. Durante muchos años ha sido my sirviente. Confiaba en él, le trataba como un amigo.– Al decir la última palabra, fijó sus ojos en el joven brujo._

_–Pero ha mentido y nos ha traicionado a todos. Es un hechicero, y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar, ni ahora ni nunca._

_Hace una señal a los guardianes para que enciendan las antorchas, cosa que hacen, mirando al hechicero con algo parecido al hambre en su mirada._

_La multitud vitorea de nuevo, más alto esta vez, y empiezan a tirarle la comida podrida._

_No se da cuenta cuando un tomate le da en el hombro, manchando su camisa._

_No se da cuenta cuando tres huevos podridos se estrellan contra el poste, justo encima de su cabeza, la yema goteando en su pelo oscuro._

_No se da cuenta cuando los guardias se acercan a él, las antorchas encendidas, el humo contaminando el aire._

_Sus ojos son para Arturo, que le mira con odio, nada más. No hay rastro del Arturo condescendiente, arrogante, noble y compasivo que conoce. Ante él se encuentra un desconocido._

_Los palos y la paja se prenden fuego, y le quema._

_También hace frío, mucho frío._

_Pero no le importa._

_De repente, le invade la desesperación. No entiende lo que está pasando. Está asustado, con el corazón roto, y solo._

_–¡ARTURO! –grita, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, el mundo a su alrededor en llamas._

_–¡ARTURO!_

* * *

–¡MERLÍN!

Gaius se sobresaltó y casi se le cayó su botella de matricaria. Alzando una ceja, observó cómo el joven Rey entraba en la habitación con cara de querer matar a alguien.

–¿Necesitáis algo, Majestad? –preguntó.

Arturo miró a su alrededor con furia, como si esperara encontrara a su sirviente escondido debajo de la mesa. –Merlín. ¿Dónde está?

Gaius estaba confuso. –Pensaba que estaba contigo.

–Pues eso fijo que no –masculló Arturo. –¿Le has visto salir de su habitación esta mañana, Gaius?

El médico negó con la cabeza, suspirando al darse cuenta de en qué estaba pensando Arturo.

Dando varias zancadas, el Rey se acercó a la habitación de su sirviente y se paró delante de la puerta. Alzó la mano y llamó a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Justo cuando Arturo se preparaba para entrar, oyó un gemido seguido por un golpe.

Él y Gaius se miraron, sorprendidos, y Arturo abrió la puerta, quedándose helado al ver lo que estaba pasando.

El joven Merlín estaba agitándose en su cama, murmurando palabras, ocasionalmente dando un grito de dolor y sudando a mares.

–No, no... traidor... nunca... créeme... por favor... ¡POR FAVOR!

Arturo se quedó quieto durante un segundo antes de correr y arrodillarse junto a su sirviente, olvidando su enfado. Sintió una punzada de dolor cerca de su corazón al ver que Merlín estaba llorando.

–Merlín –susurró, dándole en el hombro con suavidad. Cuando el muchacho no reaccionó, le dio con más fuerza. –Merlín. ¡MERLÍN!

Su sirviente se despertó con un grito, su cara un reflejo del terror que sentía.

–Astrí... – Merlín se mordió la lengua, reprimiendo las palabras del conjuro al darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

Había sido una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla.

Pensarlo no paró las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas ni los violentos temblores. Puso su cabeza en sus manos, intentando calmarse.

Arturo nunca se había sentido tan incómodo. Consolar a la gente no era lo suyo. De hecho, cuando tenía doce años Morgana le había llamado un "cretino insensible".

–¿Estás bien, Merlín?

La pregunta más estúpida que se puede hacer.

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

Sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo, apoyó la mano en el hombro de Merlín. –¿Quieres contármelo, Merlín? –preguntó, intentando que su voz sonara suave.

El brujo se sorbió la nariz y alzó la mirada, volviendo a negar.

Arturo resistió la tentación de limpiar las lágrimas de su cara, preguntándose si el no haber desayunado estaba afectando a su cerebro de alguna manera. De verdad, ¿quién querría _acariciar_ a Merlín?

Se aclaró la garganta. –Bueno, si tú...

–¿Puedo hacer algo, Arturo?

El Rey parpadeó, confuso. ¿Hacer qué? Tragó saliva al pensar en algunas cosas que él y Merlín podían _hacer_...

–Ejem. ¿Hacer qué, exactamente?

Merlín no se molestó en contestar. En vez de eso, abrazó al Rey de Camelot.

Lo _abrazó_.

Resistiendo el impulso de ruborizarse, Arturo lo imitó, intentando no pensar demasiado en cómo Merlín cabía perfectamente en sus brazos, cómo olía a hierbas, cuán frágil era.

Tras unos cortos y maravillosos segundos, se separaron. Merlín tenía mejor cara, el brillo volviendo a sus ojos, sus labios levantados en una ligera sonrisa.

Arturo se levantó y volvió a aclararse la garganta sin mirarle. –Bueno, ahora que por fin has dejado de sollozar como una princesa, puedes ir a por mi desayuno y después de eso puedes limpiar los establos, pulir mi armadura, afilar mi espada...

–Arturo.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su sirviente, ojos azules como el cielo encontrándose con otros de un azul profundo.

Y Merlín lo besó.


End file.
